WWE theme lyrics
by Ajohrendt
Summary: THese are the lyric to the themes of your favorite Superstars from the WWE
1. I Came to Play

I don't own all of these themes in this story. They belong to the artist and WWE Superstars.

I Came to Play (Miz version)

Awesome!

I came to play  
>There a price to pay<br>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
>I came to pay<br>Say goodbye to the good old days  
>Their never coming back<br>Watch your future fade  
>I came to play<br>I came to play to get my dues paid  
>I guess you had a dream<br>But it cant be saved  
>I came to play<p>

I'm here to stay  
>Best get out of my way<br>I have come to play

I go inside this light  
>I see new life unfold<br>Each second I burn brighter  
>Your fire is going cold<br>You could try to beg for mercy  
>Go ahead and try to run<br>No escape and no redemption  
>Understand the ends begun<p>

I am here to stay (Well I'm here to stay)  
>And i have come to play<p>

I came to play  
>There a price to pay<br>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
>I came to pay<br>Say goodbye to the good old days  
>Their never coming back<br>Watch your future fade  
>I came to play<br>I came to play to get my dues paid  
>I guess you had a dream<br>( From: . )  
>But it cant be safe<br>I came to play

I'm here to stay  
>Best get out of my way (outta my way)<p>

See all these lights their glowing  
>Hear all these people cheer<br>Feel all the love thats flowing  
>All just because I'm here<br>Get up and on your feet (get up)  
>Get your hands up in the air (get your hands up)<br>What you know about taking me down (yea)

I  
>Came<br>To  
>Play<p>

I came to play  
>There a price to pay<br>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
>I came to pay<br>Say goodbye to the good old days  
>Their never coming back<br>Watch your future fade  
>I came to play<br>I came to play to get my dues paid  
>I guess you had a dream<br>But it cant be safe  
>I came to play<p>

I'm here to stay  
>Best get out of my way (outta my way)<p>

I came to play  
>There a price to pay<br>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
>I came to pay<br>Say goodbye to the good old days  
>Their never coming back<br>Watch your future fade  
>I came to play<br>I came to play to get my dues paid  
>I guess you had a dream<br>But it cant be saved  
>I came to play<p>

I'm here to stay  
>Best get out of my way (outta my way)<br>I'm here to stay  
>Best get out of my way<br>I came to play


	2. My time is now

I do not own these themes.

My Time is Now

_[Chorus: John Cena]_  
>Your time is up, my time is now<br>You can't see me, my time is now  
>It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now<br>You can't see me, my time is now!

_[John Cena]_  
>In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off<br>My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off  
>The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this<br>It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished  
>A soldier, and I stay under you fightin'<br>Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning  
>Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails<br>Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail  
>I'm slaughtering stale, <span>competition<span>, I got the whole block wishing  
>they could run with my division but they gone fishing -<br>- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight  
>I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate<br>In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot  
>you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater<br>If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan  
>Lay yo' ass down for the three second tan<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[Tha Trademarc]_  
>Yeah, uh<br>It's gonna be what it's gonna be  
>Five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a gold T<br>Uh - it's a war dance and victory step  
>A raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep<br>John Cena, Trademarc, you all are so-so  
>And talk about the bread you make but don't know the recipe for dough though<br>Aimin' guns in all your photos, that's a no-no  
>When this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a blatant no-show<br>See what happens when the ice age melt  
>You see monetary status is not what matters, but it helps<br>I rock a timepiece by Benny if any  
>The same reason y'all could love me is the same reason y'all <span>condemn<span> me  
>A man's measured by the way that he thinks<br>Not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks  
>I spent 20 plus years seekin' knowledge of self<br>So for now Marc Predka's livin' life for wealth

_[Chorus 2x]_


End file.
